WARPED TOUR LOVE
by LyricLover
Summary: ALL TIME LOW FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 1:00am, and I couldn't sleep. I checked my phone, only six more hours until my cousin's wake up. We all planned to get up at 7am to get ready for warped tour and hit the road quick, so we could arrive early so that we didn't have to wait in a long ass line. I spent the next six hours starring at the ceiling and checking my phone. I probably got 30 minutes sleep between 1 and 7, but it was enough. As always Jessica is the first to wake up, Then Angelica. Even though its 7am Jessica is jumping around and freaking out like a fat kid when he gets his hands on cake, she is so excited that it seems like she's been hitting the crack pipe. Jessica is the warped tour expert; she's been going for years. Even though she goes almost every year, she still jumps around and gets excited, but this year she happy because The Used is playing as the closing act. As for me and Angelica, it's our first warped tour. To be honest I have no idea, who any of the bands are, except for All Time Low. But still I only know like 3 of their songs. Because of the knowledge I have of the music that's going to be played, I'm nervous that I won't fit in or enjoy it.

Were on the road, and we are all dressed for warped tour in shorts and tank tops because its summer and summer means hot weather. Well at least that's what I thought. Its 10 and its hella cold outside, and to top it off I sat behind angelica, the one person in the car that likes to drive with the window down! So I'm freezing my balls off in the backseat, well that's if I had balls. As we arrive it takes us about half an hour to find a parking space and after we parked it took us twenty minutes to get out of the actually parking a lot because we all had to pee and the porta-potty was out of toilet paper. So angelica and Jessica sent me to go grab napkins from the car that we had in there from McDonald's. As I lock up the car, some creepy ass Mormon guy came up to me and was trying to give me a book about the Mormons and why I should become one. So I shewed him. Finally we begin to walk to get our place in line and as we were walking some jack-ass decides to yell,

"_What happens at warped tour, Stays at Warped tour!_"

But what could possibly happen at warped tour that had to stay? So I just ignored him, after all his douchebag appearance makes him look like he belonged with the cast of jersey shore. But for some reason his words stuck in my head. What happens at warped tour, stays at warped tour…those words ran in circles, in and out of my head.

As we waited in line it began to get hotter, I wasn't really worried about sunburn I mostly tan in the sun turning me not a golden brown but a poop brown. As for Jessica, she sunburns easily, and I mean it when I say easily. We waited in line for about an hour or two. I checked my ticket looking for the starting time of the event; the ticket reads 11:00am so I checked my phone for the current time, 1:14pm. Great! Not only is it hot and we are standing shoulder to shoulder, chest to back in line but we are also two hours in to the concert and we aren't even inside. I try to look and see how much longer the line is but I see no end, all I see Is a sea of people sweating, talking, making out, and other weird stuff. As we keep slowly moving forward in line, Jessica begins to get upset because she's missing one of her favorite bands. Eventually we make our way to the front and make it inside, there's so many people that there's no way to walk without bumping into people.

"_I have never seen this many people at Warped tour ever! This is the first time it's ever been sold out in years." _Jessica says as we walk in to the tour.

Trying to figure out what our next move is we decide to grab a beer. We pull out our and get wrist bands that prove that we are over the age of 21. Anyways while waiting to see the next band, we decide to join the crowd for Mayday Parade. I didn't know who they were at first, but damn they were good. We have a little trouble getting out of the crowd, and little did I know, I ended up lost. I wandered around for quite some time. I was walking with my head down starring at my phone while trying to get service. Bam! I walked right into a door, the guy that was standing on the other side quickly rushed to my rescue. Since my head was hit pretty hard, my vision was a blur. All I could make out of what, this mystery man looked like was he had pink in his hair and he hadn't shaved. He pulled me up to my feet and took me to get a bag of ice for my head, inside what seemed to be a tour bus. When my vision became clearer, I saw him. He was so good looking, totally not what I expected him to look like. I was picturing some fat guy with tattoos all up and down his arms or at least something along those lines. But he was so much better than that.

I guess he took a liking to me to. We started to talk. About a half hour later he asked me how my head felt my reply was "_fine". _I saw Jessica and angelica in the distance.

"_Oh! Look there's my cousins"_

He turned torwardsme and asked what time it was. When I told him it was 2:40pm he said;

"_Crap! I have to get ready!"_

"_Why?"_ I replied

"_For the show!"_

_"Wait, you're performing?"_

_"I must have hit you pretty hard, considering you didn't realize who I am or where we are "he_ said with alittle under the breath chuckle.

_ "I'm sorry but I don't know who you are but I do realize that we're in a bus, wait, who are you?"_

_"I'm Alex Gaskarth, you know from All Time Low?"_

_"Holly Crap!"_ I said with sudden realization of the whole situation.

Iwas with Alex Gaskarth in his tour bus….how could I have not noticed?! Well here's how I have no fucking idea who the hell All Time Low is, well I know like 2 or 3 of their old songs, and I mean old. Oh man, jess is never going to believe this. But I guess I should worry about what my next move is, should I stay or should I go?

"_Well I think it's time for me to go find my cousins, but it was nice meeting you!"_ Isaid as I tried to rush tothe doorwithout him saying anything because the sound of his voice made me weak.

"_Wait" he said while grabbing his guitar_

Crap. I thought to myself, he wants me to wait…are you kidding me?! I feel like such an idiot for not realizing who I was with and falling for him in the short amount of time I've known him But I realized that instead of trying to get away and make crap out the situation, I should stay and make to best out of it.

"_Ok" _I murmured

"_Jack! Zack! Rian!" _he yells down the tour bus. "_This is Elli; I hit her with a door"_

_"Well that's a nice way to pick up chicks" jack said as he began to laugh "that's how I pick up chicks I hit them with doors, even if it's a sliding door I'll push her into in it."_

Jacks humor really turned me on, but so did Alex's. You could obviously tell that jack was the flirty type the way he talked and acted around other people. I really like Alex, but I'm really beginning to like jack. Someone shoot me now.

Alex turns to me and says "_go find your cousins and meet us at the gate by the stage."_

_"Why?" _I was very curious to know

_"Just do it!"_ he said with the cutest grin I've seen.

After finding Jessica and Angelica, I get an ear-full…

_"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"_ Jessica seems upset.

_"Well, while I was looking for you guys, I ran into a door, a big metal tour bus door. And well….never mind it's a long story but come on, there are some people I want you guys to meet." _

_"Ok, just no more taking off!" _Jessica demands, while they follow me to the All Time Low set.

We finally make it to the gate. As I'm looking for them with my back towards the gate, I feel arms wrap around me and pull me behind the gate. I turn around expecting to see Alex's big breathe taking brown eyes and his cute smile, but what I really see is Jack with his sexy big brown eyes and heart stopping sense of humor.

"Well it's about time you got here!" jack said like he had been waiting forever

"Holy crap, nonnie! You could have told me the people we were meeting were All Time Low" angelica was in shock.

"I didn't think you would believe me..." I said without trying to laugh at angelica for being so excited.

"I wouldn't have believed you, not at all" I could tell that jess was telling the truth.

Out of the blue Alex showed up, seeing him made me smile. He came over gave me a hug, but after the hug, he still kept his arm around. Angelica and Jessica starred with little mischievous grins. It felt nice, his arm wrapped around me but I still kept thinking about jack and his arms around me. I honestly didn't think warped tour was going to be this crazy...

"_Come on, you guys could be part of our on stage audience." _zack insisted. Making a hand gesture towards the stage.

We followed the boys up to stage, and take our seat behind them with other crazy ass fans. But I have to admit we had lots of fun. The performance was probably half an hour long at the most. At the end of their performance, Alex pulls me to the side and asks if I would go with him to the warped tour after party.

_"I don't know." _I was unsure if it was a good idea considering how I felt for both him and jack.

"Please?" Alex pleaded

"Ok but only if Jessica and angelica can come to."

"Of course!"

"So just give us the directions"

"Just come with us"

"What about our car?"

"Geesh you make things difficult, we'll get someone to deliver it to the party, just come on or were going to be late."

"It's an after party, isn't ok to fashionly late?" I said laughing at my own joke

"Ha-ha not if you want the good booze!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" We began to get in the bus while they were packing up their stuff. Jack walked in and tapped me on the shoulder as he walked by. Then Alex walked in and sat next to me and put his arm around my waist. This is going to be the start of a complicated night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been about half an hour since we arrived at the after party. From the time we arrived to now I've been sitting on the couch with Alex talking to his friends and having a couple drinks. Jessica and angelica wondered off to see if they could find the used, and take shots. I got up to use the bathroom and around the time I was done Alex texted me and said, He and his friends went to play a round of beer pong. So I decided to explore the house. It was big, with two sets of stair cases on each side of the living room. I walked up the stair case towards the left of the room. At the top was a long hall way filled with many doors, but there was one door in the whole hallway that had a light on. I grew curious of what could be in there. I juggled the idea of opening the door or not. With my luck I could open the door to some kind of sex fest, or something weird like that. But what is one scaring memory going to do to me? My Hand began to shake as I slowly reached for the door knob. I cracked the door open and peeked in, what I saw amazing. Plastered all over the wall were articles, photos, and programs, all about warped tour. There were things even from the very first warped tour in 1995. I was in complete awe with everything.

"It's amazing right?" the voice that came from behind me scared the living daylights out of me. But yet it also created some comfort, and warmth. He came and stood next to me, it was Jack.

"Yes it's incredible" I said answering his question

"Warped tour is Kevin's most prized possession"

"Who?" I hope I didn't look stupid for asking the question

"Kevin Lyman he's the founder of warped tour"

"Wow"

Jack turned and looked at me, he slowly out his hand on my face as if he was scared of being rejected. Before I knew it I placed my hand on his that was placed on my cheek. He began to lean in to kiss me, I felt nervous. I had so many things going through my head at the moment. Things like, what about Alex, is this the right thing to do, and I even thought about how Jessica and angelica would react if I told. I was going to stop jack but before I could even say anything, his lips were pressed up against mine. I began to kiss him back, it was heart stopping, and breathe taking. I was speechless when he pulled away I didn't want him to stop.

"Elli, your phone is ringing" he said with a pleased smile stretched across his face.

I must have really gone into my own little world because I had no idea what he was taking about.

"What?" I finally snapped out of it as he pointed towards my pocket. I checked to see who was calling and surely enough it was Alex. Crap.

"Hello?" I held up one finger to jack signaling to wait a moment.

"Hey, where are you?" Alex asked with a drunk-ish tone.

"Upstairs with jack" I figured that I had nothing to hide for various reasons;

1. I just met Alex today.

2. He was drunk

3. I like him but we aren't dating or anything

That list could on. But after thinking about number one on my list, I couldn't help but think that maybe I shouldn't have kissed jack, after all I just met him today too.

"Well you and jack come down stairs there's no party up there!"

"Ok" I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I looked up at jack, who was playing with the things on the desk.

"Alex wants us to go down stairs with him..."

"Do you like him?" jack asked without even looking at me.

"Well, ya, sort of, I don't know, I just met him." I really didn't have an answer for him nor did I know what he was trying to get from asking that.

"But you like me, right?" he looked at me through the corner of his eye with a grin.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's not an answer...''

"Come one Alex is waiting."

We made our way down stairs to hang out with Alex. After a couple drinks, I went looking for Jessica and Angelica. Jessica was completely wasted but angelica couldn't drink because she was our driver. Angelica was ready to go, so I and Jessica said goodbye to everybody. And after exchanging numbers with Alex, Jack, Zack, and Rian, I got in the car and drove off. During the drive I had time to reflect on my crazy day. I went to warped tour, got hit in the head with a door by Alex Gaskarth, met his band mates Jack, Zack, and Rian, went back stage to their showing, grew feelings for both jack and Alex, went to warped tour after party, and kissed jack. I guess you can say that I'm tired. Angelica dropped me off at my apartment, I didn't even change in to pajamas I just laid in bed and went to sleep. That night my dreams were more like flashbacks of events that happened that night that played over and over. I woke up with a massive head ache and the smell of booze on my clothes. I changed into grey sweats and a black tank top and threw last night's clothes into the wash. I had nothing to do today considering its Saturday and I don't have plans so I sat on my bed Indian style and opened my laptop and began to login into Facebook. 4 notifications were all I had, I was tagged in angelicas pictures and I was hoping that they weren't from last night's party. But sure enough they were pictures of me sitting with All time low. When the hell did she take that picture? I closed my laptop, grabbed my bag and headed for a walk. I don't own a car so if I want to get anywhere I either walk or take the bus. The bus scares me because once I was on it heading towards Jessica's house and some really drunk men got on without pants. So I prefer to walk to get where I want. I live in down town L.A so there's a lot to do, most of the time. I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do but I ended up at Jessica's house. I walked in and saw Bob sitting on the couch next to Stephanie.

"What's up guys?" I said looking around for jess.

"Were on yoville" Stephanie responded looking at the screen of her laptop. I sat on the couch waiting for angelica or Jessica to show up and I received a text message. It was from Alex;

_Hey! How's your head?_

Assuming he's talking about whenhe hit me with the door I replied;

_Good as normal _

_Good. Listen I gtg I have to get ready to get on stage, but I'll text you when it's over. _

I began to wonder if I will ever even see them again, and if it will be weird if we met again. But all that thinking stops when Jessica walked into the living room.

"Hey non!"

"Hey jess!"

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Ya I did!"

She turned and began to tell bob and Stephanie the whole story starting with losing me to when I got hit in the head by Alex Gaskarth and the after party. As she was telling the story I realized that I hadn't told her about the kiss with jack. But I decided not to because for all I knew she just might not believe me. To be honest I barley believed it myself. Jessica also began to tell them about her encounter with The Used, and so on. I spent the rest of the day at Jessica's house like I usually do. My days are almost the same every day; I get up, go online, get dressed and go to Jessica's, and so on. They went on and still no text back from Alex. I figured he had forgotten about me and so did jack because I hadn't heard from him once. But then again I just saw them yesterday.

It was getting late, so I decided not to stay the night that night. I headed home around 6pm; I wanted to get home before it got to dark. I didn't want to take the chances of getting mugged.

I walked through the door of my small apartment and stood there in exhaustion. I don't know why I was so tried I didn't do much today. But mostly I was emotionally exhausted, because hearing Jessica tells the story about what happen yesterday just seemed so unrealistic and over whelming. I slowly walked over to my closet and threw some pajamas on and crawled in bed I just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully forget yesterday. I was having an amazing dream that I was sitting on the beach soaking up the sun rays and when I turned over I saw Alex laying next to me and I was happy that he was there until a giant wave swooped over Alex and all the sudden he was Jack. Right before jack about to say something my phone rang awaking me from my intense dream. Who the hell could be calling me at 3am!

"Hello?" I answered the phone hoping that whoever it was could tell I was sleeping by my tone.

"Hey!" a very perky but familiar voice.

"Jack! Why the hell are you calling me at 3am!" I was mad

"I forgot about the time zones but anyways how have you been haven't seen you in forever!"

"I just saw you yesterday…"

"Oh. Oh ya!" as much as I wanted to talk to jack I didn't want to talk to him like this I knew he was drunk you can by his tone and the shit he said.

"Jack I really I want to talk to you but not when your drunk"

"I'm not drunk you just don't want to talk to me because you like Alex!"

"Jack I'll talk to you tomorrow" I was getting ready to hang up and jack said something that made me wish I had never went to that stupid party with him and Alex...

"Elly make up your mind, you say you like Alex but you go around kissing me. You know what you are you're a whore. And I hate to break it to you Hun but Alex's been banging other girls this whole warped tour you're just another pretty face added to his list."

"You….are…..such….an asshole!" I couldn't believe what he said. Was it true am I just another face that ran in to Alex, if so then what did that make me to jack….a whore? And I didn't kiss him he kissed me. I felt tears stroll down my face. Was I really crying over what he said? I've known him for a day but still it hurt. But I couldn't figure out what hurt most... the fact that I meant nothing to Alex? Or the fact that Jack thought I was a whore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning after that, Jack and Alex kept texting and calling. I didn't respond or answer any of their calls. I was hoping that not responding would help me try to forget everything; the kiss, meeting all time low, the party, EVERYTHING! I didn't want to hold on to something that I knew wasn't going to last. It's crazy that so much could happen in a matter of days. Obviously it was way too much for me to handle.

About 4 weeks have passed and I'm totally at peace with the fact that Alex and I nor jack and I were meant to be. Today is Monday, that means grocery day. I got dressed in a plain white tank and jeans, not only was that my shopping outfit but my Monday outfit as well. I grabbed my keys and began my walk to the store. Since I don't have a car to put all my food in they just give giant paper bags that I hold in each arm, maybe that's why I'm so strong….ha-ha. I finished my shopping a bit early then I usually do. And as I'm walking home I realized a car parked in front of my apartment. I have never seen it before, so maybe whoever it was was here for my annoying neighbors. I walked up and in to my apartment and as soon as I set down the groceries there was a knock at my door. I made my way over to the door and looked the peep hole and saw an Alex Gaskarth at my door. Crap. I slowly opened the door and he just walked right in and sat down on my couch. What the hell?

_"Uh hi?"_ I was really confused. Why was he here?

"_Hi. You didn't return my calls or respond to any of my text for about 3 weeks so I thought that I would stop by and see what's up."_

_"You didn't think that maybe I was avoiding you?"_ which I was.

"_Well Ya. I figured that."_

"_So usually when someone is_ _avoiding you they most likely don't want you showing up at their house."_ I said causally sitting next to him.

"_I know but I really wanted to know why, I thought_ _we had a good time the last time I seen you."_ He seemed confused. And so was I. If what jack told me was true then why was he here?

"_So did I"_ I said almost as a mumble.

_"Well?"_

_"Well what?"_

_"What the hell happen!? Why are you avoiding me!?" _

I didn't feel like talking about it, especially since I just got over the situation.

_"It was nothing really..."_ I was hoping that he would end up dropping the subject.

"_But it was something."_ He said giving me this look that was just too hard to resist and before I could say anything he said, "if you tell me and I think it's a reasonable explanation ill just leave you alone to avoid me but if not then if you want me to stay away you were going to have to file a restraining order." He smile and inched towards me.

_"ok"_ I began to tell him everything, and I mean everything even the kiss with jack, jacks drunk call, and the things that were contained in that phone call….even the part where I said I liked him. When I was finished talking, he just sat there with a blank look on his face. The suddenly he turns to me and says;

"Do you have feelings for jack or like him in any other way besides friends?" I'm guessing that this was really a serious question because he looked so eager to hear what I said.

"No" my answered surprised me. I didn't know why but it did.

"But you like me. Right?"

"I don't know anymore." I really didn't know, I didn't want to be just another one of his "pretty faces" he happens to come across every now and then. Alex stood up from sitting next to me looking disappointed with my answer. He headed for the door and stopped when he opened it. He turned around;

"Elly, what jack said wasn't true; I don't just sleep around with girls I come across on tour or anywhere else. You kissed jack and that's ok, but I wish it was me up there with you instead. I'm going to call you tonight, and if you answer then I'll know there's still a chance and if u don't, well then I guess that's it." He turned away and walked out the door. I put my hands on my face trying to grasp what just happen. Also to decide on whether to answer tonight or not.

Hours pasted by and still no call. I sat on my bed with my phone in my hand, waiting. My eye lids grew heavy as I waited and as soon as I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. I felt a smile stretched my face and quickly answered the phone. It was not who I wanted it to be.

"what!?" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth because of how disappointed I was.

"now is that any way to talk to a friend?" when I heard the word friend, I became furious.

"you're not my friend jack!"

"oh, come on Elly, you know I didn't mean what I said!" his voice sounded sorry but I couldn't get myself to believe him.

"I have to go I'm waiting for a call from someone important."

"Alex?" his mood changed from a smartass to glum and upset like.

"Ya. How did you know?"

"because he told me that you told him when he came over. So I kidnapped his phone so that I could talk to you first hoping to change your mind about how you felt about me, because Alex told me that you said you didn't like me anymore then a friend. I was hoping I can change your mind, by apologizing."

Was he really that dumb? After all the horrible things he said, I really wanted to wrap my hands around his throat and squeeze. I was really about to rip jack a new ass hole, until I heard a knock on the door.

"hold on jack, someone's at my door."

"it's Prince Gaskarth!" jack was being really dumb, and sarcastic.

I opened the door to find a very happy Alex.

"I'm sorry I didn't call jack kidnapped…" I cut Alex off before he could finish because I don't like hearing the same thing twice.

"I know." He looked at me really confused, so I rolled my eyes hoping he could tell that I was frustrated.

"I'm on the phone with jack." Alex reached over and snatched the phone out of my hand. So I sat down on the couch and listened to their conversation. Well Alex's side because I couldn't hear what jack was saying on the other end

"jack your such an asshole!" Alex said in a jokingly manner.

"ok well I'll be back soon. Don't fuck with my phone!" and he hung up and handed me the phone. Alex came and sat next to me. I slowly turned to him and casually asked,

"so what did he say?"

"like I would tell you" he smiled

"fine." I returned his smile and stuck my tongue out at him. We both laughed. Sitting him felt nice but I couldn't help but think about what jack said, "I hoped I could change your mind", it played over and over in my head, like déjà vu. Finally Alex broke through my heavy thinking;

"Elly can I take you out?" at this point he didn't even make eye contact with me

"why do u want to take me outside?" I said giving him a very confused look.

_"I meant on a date.." _

_"I know I'm just pulling your leg! I'm not that dumb!"_ I couldn't stop laughing and neither could he. He placed his arm around me and said;

_"I'll take that as a yes"_

I looked up at him and smiled, I don't know how this could get any better. he leaned in to kiss me and just then someone was knocking on the door interrupting what could have been the highlight of my day. I stood up and walked towards the door, I couldn't believe who was standing there when I opened that god damn door. Jack walked in and Alex stood up giving him a bro hug like everything is ok. But it's not, what jack said hurt, drunk or not, it was totally out of line. But for some reason jack being an asshole was completely attractive. Did I really just think that? Anyways, On the other hand I couldn't stand jack, I don't know why but I just can't, so I just had to blurt out;

_"ok! This is where I draw the line! Jack can't be here."_

_"Come on Elly, you can't still be mad at me I was drunk."_ Jack said placing his hand on my shoulder and gave me a big but goofy smile. Then Alex chimed in.

_"Elly just give him another chance, sort of like parole but for friends….because you guys are only friends." _Alex turned to me and smiled. Jack rolled his eyes at the 'only friends part'

I couldn't help but cave in to their smiles, especially Alex's. they both stood there and starred intensely until I gave up my answer. I sighed, I couldn't help but smile when I said ok.

_"ok fine." _

I hope I made an ok decision by forgiving him.

After Alex and jack left, I laid in bed and buried my face into my pillow. I hate my situation, when it's just me and Alex, I want Alex, but if jacks also there, I want him as well. Ugh! I took a look at the clock, 4:00pm. What am I supposed to do, for the remainder of the day. I grabbed my phone, continued to lay in bed, and checked my notifications: 2text messages. I yawned as I opened up my messages 1 from Alex and 1 from jess. I opened Jessica's first;

_"what are you up to tonight we need to hang out, you, me, steph, bob, and ang._"

I don't think I'm up to hang tonight. But I'll think about it. I checked Alex's text;

_"hey, I forgot to tell you when and where we are going for our date, its tonight 7pm café la baheme, and is it ok If I bring some friends?"_

So apparently I have plans tonight, and if he can bring friends, so can I.

_"hey Alex, Ya its fine if you bring friends….mind if I bring some friends to?"_

_"Ya, go ahead. See you at 7"_

WellI have officially have 3 hours to get ready for my "date". So I jump in the shower take probably a good 20minutes, the most of the time I just stood there. I don't know why but I do that a lot. After I got out, I wrapped a towel around me and called up jess.

"hey non!"  
"hey jess, Alex invited me to go to dinner with him and he's bringing some friends so I was wondering if you, ang, steph, and bob would like to come, it's at the café la baheme 7"

"hell Ya!" I could hear all the girls in the background discussing what they were going to wear.

"ok ill come over around 6:30ish so we can go together."

"ok see you soon" jess hung the phone and I proceeded to get ready. I decided to go with a black tube top and some light blue skinny jeans and black wedges. Just keeping it causal. But I did take the extra time to curl my hair. I really am excited for tonight even though there will be other people there. I checked the clock and read 6:10. Time to head to Jessica's house. Since I don't have a car I had to walk to her house in my wedges that were not meant for walking long distances in. I also had numerous amount of men and some woman gawking at me. I was begining to feel a little awkward. Finally I reached Jessica's and walked in seeing a room full of bad ass looking bitches! Ha-ha.

"wow! If I was a dude I would date you all!" I giggled as I walked into the living room.

They looked backed and laughed.

"holy nonnie you walked all the way here in those?!" steph exclaimed pointing at my shoes. Steph is so tall that if she were to put on wedges or heels on she would look taller than a female NBA player. Anyways we were a little early so we did what we usually did.. explore the internet and write/read fan fictions. Time seemed to past bye really fast because we happen to be 10 minutes late, so we all rush to angelicas car and of we go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We pulled up to the restaurant, I began to get butterflies in my stomach. It was so bad that I couldn't feel the pain in my feet anymore. We walked in and all the sudden we see a bunch of guys waving at us. I see Alex, Zack, Rian, and of course jack. When we walked up Alex introduced us to vinny, matt, Danny, and a few other men. We sat down, Alex insisting that I sat next to him and Zack taking a very big liking towards Jessica made his way over to sit next to her. This was going so great so far.

Jacks P.O.V

She looks really good tonight. I can't believe I blew it and now I have to sit across from her and Alex while he whispers crap into her ears and flirts with her. Alex is my best friend but I can't stand to see him with her. He always gets the girl and it's not fair. As soon as she's away from him I'll make my move. Elly acts like she can't stand me but I know that she wants me just as much as I want her.

Alex's P.O.V

I can't wait to take her home tonight. She looks so good tonight. I could tell that jack didn't like seeing me with her, it was written on his face with a big fat black sharpie. I was still a little pissed that he started that crap about me only wanting her as a one night stand. But I guess he wants her just as bad I do. I looked up to see her smiling, it was cute but not as cute as her in pain face from when I hit her with the door. I looked over at Zack and laugh because of how love struck he looked with Jessica. I put my arm around Elly expecting her to push it off but instead she placed her hand on my leg and smiled at me.

Elly's

Alex was sitting there whispering things into my ear, things like "my place or yours?" or like stupid things like "why did the chicken cross the road?" This moment couldn't get any better. I excused myself to use the bathroom. When I was exiting the bathroom someone grabbed me from behind and pined me up against the wall, but not in an aggressive kind of more like a playful sexy kind of way.

"god damn it jack! What the hell are you doing?" he scared the living day lights out me.

"I just needed to talk to you, without Alex around."

"ok what do you want to talk about?" I felt bad that I had ignored what he wanted to talk about for a while so I decided to finally listen to what he had to say.

"Elly, I really like you a lot, and maybe I think that I uhh I…."

"you what? Just say it already it can't be any worse than what you have said to me before."

"I think I love you." Jack starred at the ground while releasing me from his grip. I didn't know what to but the only words I could get out of my mouth were;

"I have to go" CRAP. I probably made him feel him like shit. I feel so bad! I began to walk back to the table and when I looked back at jack he just stood there leaning against the wall. I wished that instead of 'I got to go' the words 'I want you so bad' came out instead. Jack made his way towards the table shortly after me. Alex kept asking him what was wrong but all he would say was 'I don't feel good'.

I got a ride with Alex back to my place. He walked me to my door and stroked my cheek with the back of his hands. He leaned in and kissed me, his lips pressed against mine just felt so right. Next thing I knew we were in my apartment heading over towards the bed, his hands wrapped around me and he reached for my shirt, but I had to stop him. I couldn't stop thinking about jack and what he said. Alex rolled over and laid on his back on my bed.

"is everything ok Elly?"

"Ya but I have too much on my mind to have sex tonight."

"oh, that's ok, want to talk about what's on your mind."

"not really.." I wasn't if telling him what jack said was going to blow over ok, even though jack already told him about the kiss but I guess that's not as bad. So I kept it to myself but still how could jack tell me he thinks he loves me if I hadn't really knew him so well.

"ok then well I'm here, so what do u want do because I'm not leaving?" I looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I smiled at the thought that he still wanted to stay but I could feel the awkwardness rise and then, until Alex started to strip, leaving only his navy blue boxer briefs on. He just looked at me and smiled.

"what are you doing?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"these are my pajamas" he is out of his mind. But I guess its sleepover time.

"your freaking nuts you know that right?" I changed to some comfy shorts and a tank top.

"so I've been told, now let's do something." I stood in one spot thinking.

"well what time is it?"

"10:30" he said checking his phone

"let's watch a scary movie!" oddly enough watching scary movies were my strange addiction.

"really?" he looked at me with disbelief

"yes!" I grabbed the first movie I saw on my shelf and popped it in.

"what are we watching?"

"forget me not" I remember when I first watched this with jess, ang, and steph. We were all screaming and covering our faces. We even would laugh at each other freaking out. Alex crawled in under my covers and jumped in right next to him then he whispered in my ear, "Elly forget me not." he laughed and I also let out a little laugh. We watched the whole in one sitting, Alex was creeped out and so was I. so we both decided to watch some TV to calm ourselves before sleeping. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I really wanted to get it in, so when I looked up him to suggest it, he was already passed out. Great just my luck. I turned the TV off and shut my eyes. I had some bizarre dreams that night. I dreamt that I was being chased in a never ending forest by jess, ang, steph, Alex, jack, Zack, and rain, but they were the forget me not ghost. when I woke up in the morning expecting to still be next to Alex but he was gone. I sat up realizing I had a little yellow sticky note stuck to my chest. It said; _Elly don't worry I'll be back I was not eaten by forget me not ghost but I noticed you had no food in your kitchen except for snacks so I went to pick up some breakfast. _Well I don't cook much, so when I go grocery I pick up snacks and microwavable food, stuff that is easy and will help survive. While I was waiting for Alex, I called jess and she didn't answer. So I called ang and when she answered she said she couldn't talk because she was busy. Lastly I called steph trying to get an explanation as of why jess and ang were too busy to talk to me.

"hello" steph answered the phone sounding irritated

"hey what's wrong?"

"Jess and Ang ditched me to go hang out with some guys ." I laughed but then thought of what she just said.

"who?" steph began to laugh intensely.

"With the guys they brought home from dinner. I think their names were Rian and Zack."

"oh well if you want your welcome to come over if you want." I really did hope she would head on over, because I needed to vent about the whole jack situation.

"Ya I'll be over soon as possible."

When I hung up the phone, I heard my front door open. I walked out of my room to see a smiling Alex with McDonalds. He placed the food on the table in the kitchen. As I went to peek in the bag, Alex grabbed me by the waist pulling me towards him, leaning in for a kiss and we were interrupted by the doorbell. I pushed Alex's hands off and walked to the door.

"hey non thanks for inviting me over" steph walked in and alex walked out from the kitchen.

"hi" he waved awkwardly towards steph.

"oh didn't know you had company" steph said nudging me with her elbow.

"its ok we were just getting ready to eat breakfast that's all." Making gesture towards the couch for her to sit. Alex went back in to the kitchen and grabbed his food and headed for the door.

"I guess ill just let you ladies hang, ill text you later elly." He gave me a smile that could make just about anyone melt.

"you don't have to go" steph stopped him before he could fully leave.

"well jack texted me and said that he misses my sexy body so I should get to him before he flips" steph and I let out a good laugh. But hearing jacks name made me cringe.

"he seemed nice." Steph turned towards me.

"I know, I like him a lot." I said looking down at my lap trying to determine how to tell steph what was going on with jack. She nodded her head so to break the ice I began to vent about my problems.

"ok steph I have a problem but if tell you can't tell because could start some serious shit."

"ok my lips are sealed." Steph made a zipping gesture towards her mouth. I began with the begging, at the after party, to the phone call, up till when he told me he was falling in love with me. steph just had a blank look on her face, it made me feel awkward. Finally she opened up her mouth and let out a big sigh.

"wow your caught up in some serious shit." steph began to laugh.

"its not funny its serious" I really wish she would take me more serious.

"I know but seriously look at it from my point of view, you have what basically every girl dreams of, two guys wanting her at the same time, and if u did really dislike jack you wouldn't be stressing over his 'I love you' speech" I stared at steph with a blank look, was she rite did I really have feelings for jack after the crap he put me through. But then where did that leave me and alex? I liked alex he was funny, sweet, sexy, cute, and everything a girl could want, but I think the asshole side of jack was what made me lose myself when he's around. Steph stood up and stretched,

"I have to go, its getting late" it was really twelve in the afternoon, I think she was mad at me for complaining about having two guys.

"ok well thanks for listening I really needed to talk to someone." I threw a smile her way and instead I got the cold shoulder as she left my house. I decided to call up an all time low member to clear up my feelings and what happen the other night by the bathrooms of the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The phone rang six times then went to voicemail. I didn't bother to leave a message; I would just wait for him to call back. I put my phone down on the coffee table in the living and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, when knocking began. "Who the hell could be here?" I whispered to myself. I opened the door and jack walked right in without even saying a word. He stopped once he reached the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he paced back and forth

"You called and I didn't want to talk over the phone." He sat on the couch.

"So you just show up unannounced to my house?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"Yes so why did u call me?"  
"It was about what you said to me at café la baheme" he began to smile

"Well did u mean it or were you just being an ass?" I began to play with my hands. Jack lifted up my chin and leaned in to kiss me, his tongue was tangled with mine. It felt good. He leaned back and said,

"What do you think?" I couldn't help but smile, but I also couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Why hadn't he fallen for me the jack did? Why did jack love me and Alex didn't? Or was jack just saying he loved me so I would forgive him for what he said to me?

He adjusted himself on the couch and put his arm around me,

"But the question is do you feel the same way?" he looked at me hoping for a yes, but I couldn't say anything. My smile faded and turned my head and looked down at my hands. He also looked down with disappointment.

"I don't know" I looked at him hoping he wasn't to upset with me and my answer.

"Oh" that's all I got from him.

"Listen I'm going to be completely honest with you jack, I like you…a lot. But I think I'm in love with Alex." jack looked at me then looked up startled; I turned around to see what he was looking at. Alex came walking out from the front door hallway.

"So you like jack?" Alex continued to walk towards us.

"Well ya but..." before I could finish jack cut me off and rudely interrupted

"Like it matters if she likes me or not, she clearly is in love with you" jack rolled his eyes and looked at Alex.

"Jack I didn't…." Alex also cut me off,

"Well she clearly likes you and everyone knows that like could turn to love real quickly" I was getting mad because they weren't letting me talk, what I had to say was important. They still continued to bicker about who they thought I 'liked' or 'loved' the most.

"Could I please talk!?" I stood up I was so angry. The both turned and looked at me with shock that I yelled at them.

"Thank you! Ok listen up, I like you both! Ok? But my problem Is" I turned towards jack "jack you're an asshole to me, always playing with my feelings, and as for Alex" I shifted over to Alex "your amazing honestly, but I just don't think you like me the way I like you." I began to look back and forth between them, as they starred with blank expressions on their faces.

ALEX'S P.O.V

How could she think that I didn't like her as much as she liked me? I'm crazy about her, and I'm really pissed at jack for trying to get with her as well. I want to tell her that she's wrong but I didn't really know what to say, so I waited for jack speak first, so that if he totally fucks things up then I could have a chance to fix what Elly and I had. I really wish jack would stop being dumb and say something already instead of just sitting there with a blank look. I wonder what he was thinking.

JACK'S P.O.V

Shit. I really messed things up this time. I wanted to say that I could change and be completely straight forward with how I feel about her, but she would have probably thought it was cheesy or so original. But I just want her to be happy and even if that means she gets to be with Alex then I'll get over it, even though I wanted it to be making her happy, I just want her to be happy. Because I do truly love her, I've just have been really stupid.

ELLY'S P.O.V

"Ok" jack said as he looked at me.

"Ok what?" I asked as I looked over at him standing up.

"Ok I need to know, me or him?" he pointed over towards Alex's direction.

"What do you mean you 'need' to know?" I looked over at him, was he really expecting me to make a decision now?

"I mean we are both here…and you clearly have feelings for both of us but sadly for you,

You can't have us both." I glanced over at silent Alex, I was desperately wanting for him to say something that could make my decision easier. But so far I was getting nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"I don't know…." Was all I could say.

"well you have to choose" jack placed his hand on my knee. I was begining to get angry with the way

Jack kept pushing and repeatedly saying 'you have to choose' I swear if he says It one more time I literally going to chuck flying balls of flames at his genital area.

"well whos it going to be?"ok im not going to literally throw balls of flames his way but I have officially lost it.

"I DON'T KNOW JACK! I can honestly say I don't know, and its even harder with you keep asking over and over again. " I stood up and whipped around till I was facing alex. "and as for you, why are you so quiet? Its driving me insane, and I dying for you to say something!" I stopped and looked around both jack and alex's eyes were wide and for once jack was quiet and alex was going to talk.

"I love you" alex mumbled to the point where it was almost impossible to hear.

"what did you say?" I asked in reaction to what he mumbled. Jack looked over at me with worry in his eyes scared that those three words that jack once said to me that alex now spoke were going to make me want him. I stood there quietly trying to grasp all that has happened to day and the past week. My thoughts were interrupted by jack. Alex and I both turned to jack, as he spoke,

"I have an idea!" I rolled my eyes expecting it was going to be the worst idea ever. "we should have do-over dates" I was surprised that his idea wasn't too bad, but I still didn't quite understand.

"what do you mean?" alex said as he made his way over towards jack.

"I mean we could both take elly out on a date, and hopefully it will help her determine who she picks." Alex and jack both turned and glanced at hoping for an agreement.

(i know this chp was short but i wanted some feed back before i kept writing)


	7. The Ending

THE ENDING...

I took a seat on the couch thinking of the ups and downs of jacks idea. Come to think of it, it was a really stupid idea. How the hell was a date going to help me decide who I wanted to be with? This was a very stressful situation. I closed my eyes to think for a minute and I could feel a smile stretch across my face, I knew who I was going to pick. I stood up from the couch and began to walk towards him. I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. It felt so right. Once I pulled away a smile formed on his face. I turned to apologize to jack but he was gone. I felt like shit for breaking is heart but I came to the conclusion that I was only attracted to jack because he was an ass to me. With alex I was attracted to him for many reasons.

"I'll talk to him" alex said as he could tell that I was worried.

"No, I think that it would be better if it came from me" I grabbed my coat and walked outside because I figured he hadn't gotten very far since he only left a couple minutes ago. I saw him walking a block from my house and I began to call out his name but he didn't respond. I felt my break out into a jog to catch up to him. I pushed through a big crowd of people and finally caught him.

"What the hell jack? You didn't he me calling you?" I said slightly put of breath

"No I did" he was very short worded with me and didn't even look at me.

"look jack, I know your upset about my decision, but I cant help the way that I feel"

"im not upset that you chose alex, I saw it coming, I think im upset at the fact that I feel for you even though I knew it was alex, its always been alex." he looked at me and couldn't help but feel like I should hug him. So I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in.

hey guys sorry for the short crappy ending but i wasnt really that into the way i ended it. So i want to wite another so i would like some ideas on what you would want to read about in the future. the bands/groups that i write about are: All Time Low, Emblem3, amd One Direction. Any feed back is welcomed! :) remember to leave some ideas of what you would like for me to write about...


End file.
